If It Makes You Happy
by Coz
Summary: [Complete] How will Jacob react to the news of Sam and Jack's relationship?Sequel to Beginning of the End.


**After I finished 'Beginning of the End' all those months ago I sort of intended to do a sequel, especially after some suggestions to do a story where they tell Jacob about the relationship. It did get put on the back burner, especially when I wrote 'Against the Wall' but the other day I found the first page or so cluttering up my hard drive and decided to try and finish the story…this is the result.**

**It's a direct sequel to 'Beginning of the End' and starts the morning after that finishes so if you haven't read that, I'd go do that before reading this. The events of this happen about two months before 'Against the Wall'. **

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta reader Naliza for all her wonderful help and advice and everyone who has been so supportive of my writing.**

* * *

****

The first thing that Jack noticed when he woke up was that it was fully light outside, bright sunshine was filtering through the curtains. It was unusual for him; he was more accustomed to waking before the sun had fully risen.

As he rolled over he observed the still sleeping form of Sam; she was lying on her side facing him. Seeing the clock by the side of the bed, he was surprised to discover that it was almost nine o'clock, he could not remember the last time he had slept so late. He gently planted a kiss on Sam's shoulder before pulling back the covers and getting dressed in the clothes he had dropped on the floor the night before.

He quietly crept out the room, doing his best not to disturb Sam; she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Heading downstairs, he was slightly taken aback to see Cassandra sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the paper, a cup of coffee in her hand. He had forgotten that she was staying for the weekend. It was understandable considering his preoccupation with the development of his new relationship with Sam.

"Morning Jack," Cassandra said with a wide smile, her voice was full of laughter.

"Cassandra," he replied slowly, emphasising his use of her full name. He almost never called her Cassandra. "So, how's school going?"

"Stop changing the subject. You and Sam, huh?"

"Would seem so."

"It's about time, I mean I understand the whole regulations thing," she said, raising her hands in defence as Jack started to interrupt her, "but there's been something there for years."

"It was that obvious?" Jack asked, not bothering to deny it.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows. The base pool is over two thousand dollars. It's gone a bit crazy since you got rid of the Goa'uld."

"There's a pool?" he asked disbelievingly.

Cassie nodded flippantly.

"Ferretti," Jack said, with a slight sigh. "Two thousand dollars, really?" he then added incredulously, he had no idea that there was so much interest in their potential relationship.

"Last I heard. You'd have to talk to Ferritti to get the exact figure."  
"Oh, don't worry I'm going to talk to him about this," Jack said quietly.

"So what are you going to do now Jack? I mean you never really struck me as the retirement type."

"I've retired before you know, more than once. I'm sure I'll find something to keep me occupied," Jack replied innocently but with a wicked grin. "So what are you doing today Cass?"

"I don't know. Sam said something about shopping..." she replied and shrugged as she trailed off.

"I'm up for it if you are," Sam said from the doorway, causing both Jack and Cassandra to jump slightly.

"Great. I'll go get ready," Cassandra replied. After quickly draining her cup of coffee she went upstairs. On her way out of the room she turned back and watched Sam cross to where Jack was standing, with a large smile on her face she saw them share a tender kiss. She could not be happier for them, they had both been through so much, they deserved some happiness and she could tell that they were happy together.

They broke apart after a few seconds. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Sam turned in the direction Cassandra's retreating form.

"When did she get so grown up?" she asked, with the slightest shake of her head. Sam still remembered when they had come across her back on her home planet, how scared and vulnerable that little girl had been. She could also recall Cassandra's childish excitement as she had explored her new home, discovering the wonders of television and shopping.

Jack replied with a shrug and smile, before wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and pulling her towards him for another kiss, longer and deeper than the previous one. When they broke apart Sam gently rested a hand on his chest.

"Did you know there was a pool on if and when we'd get together?" Jack asked.

"I had an idea. Ferretti's running it right?"

"Oh yeah, me and him are gonna have a little chat about this but did you know it's over two thousand dollars."

"I didn't realise so many people cared." Suddenly turning seriously Sam stated, "When I get back this afternoon we need to have a talk."

"That sounds ominous," Jack replied, slightly nervously.

"No, not really, just some stuff we need to work out. The sooner the better."

"Okay. Do you ever turn that mind of yours off?" he asked cheekily.

"Have you ever known me too?"

"Good point," he replied after a moment's thought.

"I'm going to take a shower, you want to join me?" she asked with a mischievous smile as she put down her coffee and went upstairs. After a second Jack followed her.

* * *

Sam flopped into the hard chair and sighed, for some reason shopping was sapping her energy like a ten-mile hike. She needed a latte to increase her energy levels if she was ever going to keep up with the shopaholic teenager.

Sam was glad that Cassandra appeared to be relaxed, the memorial that had been unveiled a few days before had stirred up difficult memories for everyone. The sheer number of people who had lost their lives as a result of the Stargate program was sobering; it made Sam realise just how lucky she was to be alive to tell the tale.

Cassandra also seemed genuinely pleased that she and Jack had 'finally' got together, which was a relief. Sam looked over at Cassie, who seemed to be deep in thought. After a few seconds, the young woman looked up at Sam.

"I'm glad that you realised what we all knew," she said.

"Thanks," Sam replied, laughing slightly. She did not have the energy to argue that they did know, they just could not act on it before.

"She'd be really happy for you. It was something she'd wanted for a long time," Cassie said simply. Sam knew exactly whom the younger woman was talking about.

"I know. She'd be proud of you, she always was so proud of you," Sam replied with a tight smile.

"I miss her."

"I do too."

* * *

Sam and Cassandra arrived back, both laden with shopping bags; Sam had spent a considerable amount on herself and even more so on Cassie. Jack raised an eyebrow slightly as he realised just how much the two women had spent. Sam smiled shyly at him, while Cassie grinned wildly.

"We don't do things by halves y'know Jack," the young woman explained.

"I noticed that. You buy anything nice?" he asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied coyly. Giving Jack a quick smile, she pulled a small bag out from the pile and waved it in his general direction. As she took her purchases upstairs Jack felt his cheeks burning slightly.

Seeing Jack's flushed face, Cassie laughed again. Observing Sam and Jack together seemed to have a way of bringing a smile to her face. It was something she had wanted for them for such a long time, they deserved happiness and though it was definitely early days, seemed to have found it.

Jack followed Sam upstairs after a few minutes, she was laying purchases out on the bed, an array of colourful clothes lay across the quilt.

"Had a good time?"

"Yeah, it was nice to catch up, I miss her when she's not around. On the other hand half the time she's here I want to strangle her but-" she trailed off, indicating she was joking.

"I know that feeling. Oddly familiar after all those years with Daniel."

"We need to talk for a minute Jack," Sam said seriously.

"So you said. I still say this sounds ominous."

"No…well maybe. We need to tell my dad at some point and I think sooner, rather than later is better."

"You know, I've always preferred later," Jack offered quickly.

"Wimp. You have to know that we need to tell him at some point. I have no idea how he's going to take it but the longer we leave it, the worse it'll be."

"Fine," Jack sulked. For a retired Air Force General, Jack could really do a good impression of a four year old.

"We should wait until Cassie goes back to college."

"So that gives me two days to prepare?"

"Something like that," Sam agreed.

"You think the SGC will lend me a zat?" Jack half-joked.

* * *

Jack was pacing nervously as he waited for Jacob to arrive, he had no idea how Sam's father was going to react to what they had to tell him. He was pretty sure that Jacob liked him but there was a big difference between liking him and respecting him as an officer and being okay with him dating his only daughter. Upon hearing a knock at the door he wondered again if he could get his hands on a zat, only for protection of course.

"Jacob, nice to see you, how are you?" Jack said in greeting, overcompensating slightly.

"What's going on here?" Jacob asked, cutting straight through Jack's façade.

"Why don't you sit down Dad," Sam said, as she followed Jacob through to the lounge.

"Okay," Jacob reluctantly agreed and took a seat in the armchair.

"Dad, we invited you over to tell you something important and I need you to listen and not to judge."

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, quite the opposite. It's just that we've decided to take the next step in our relationship," Sam said, slightly nervously. Her father could be unpredictable sometimes and she had no idea how he was going to take this piece of news.

"You mean you're a couple?" Jacob asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Sam replied. To make the point Jack crossed and planted a gentle kiss on Sam's head. She took hold of his hand and pulled it into her lap.

"When did this all happen?"

"A few days ago, we wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I retired Jacob, the regs aren't a problem anymore."

"To be honest Jack, I don't care if you're retired or if you've suddenly become King of the world. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's what I want Dad, I'm happy. We're both happy," Sam implored; Jack nodded to show his agreement. She sighed knowing that it was going to be difficult to get her father to understand how right this was, especially now that he had become defensive and sarcastic.

"Jack, would you mind if I speak to my daughter alone?"

"No, I'll be…outside," Jack said quickly. He squeezed Sam's hand in support before he left through the French windows that led to the garden.

"Sam, it's good that you're happy but I'm really not sure that Jack is right for you. You were happy with Jonas at first and look how that turned out."

"Thanks for bringing that up by the way," Sam said with a sigh.

Somehow she knew that he would bring up her less than stellar track record with relationships. Jonas had been one of the things in her past that she was less than proud of and it did not help matters that Jacob had been around to pick up some of the pieces of that relationship.

She understood why Jacob was reacting the way he was, on the surface there were similarities between Jonas and Jack. Jacob just did not want to see his daughter hurt like that again. Sam knew that Jack was nothing like Jonas, he would never control her like Jonas had. She had hoped that Jacob would understand this, he had worked closely with Jack on so many occasions and must have seen how much Jack cared about her and the rest of the team.

"I know you're worried about me but Jack is nothing like Jonas. You can't tell me that you haven't seen something between us, apparently the whole base has an interest."

"Of course I did, I'm not blind. And Selmak kept reminding me but I never really thought you'd act on it. I figured Jack would retire but I didn't expect him to move straight in here, I figured Minnesota was more his scene."

"Firstly, he's not living here and secondly, I didn't think it would happen either but it has and I'm really happy about it. You always liked Jack, you were happy when he took over from General Hammond, what's changed?"

"Nothing but there is a big difference between liking him as a commanding officer and liking him as my daughter's boyfriend," Jacob said, cringing slightly at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Jack was sure you were going to say that. But didn't the way he was as a CO show you just how much he cares about me, about all of us. It's not some flash in the pan infatuation, we've felt this way for a long time."

"And that's justification?"

"No, I'm just trying to make you understand what we feel about each other. You once told me that I 'deserve to love someone and be loved in return'. Don't you see that's what's happened."

"I said that?" Jacob asked, obviously confused.

"Well maybe it was a head injury induced delusion," Sam conceded. "But isn't the sentiment the same?"

"You love him?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. You're my dad and I love you and I want you to be happy for me, for us. At the same time though, I'm not a little girl anymore. You're not going to talk me out of this, if you can't be accept this, then tough. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"I'm happy if you're happy, you know that. But I worry about you, I know you've taken down System Lords and can hold your own in battle but you're still my little girl and you always will be. It's a natural reaction for any parent, to disapprove of their child's choice of partner."

"So where do we stand?" Sam asked, sensing that her father had softened significantly.

"How about, I'm happy that you're happy and if he ever hurts you I'll slowly dismember him," Jacob replied with a wicked grin.

"Well, that's positive…I guess. Just give us a chance, please."

"Fine," Jacob agreed.

"Great. I'll go tell him and then we can have dinner."

Jacob stood as Sam did, and took her into his arms. She returned the embrace, happy that he was at least willing to give Jack a chance. It was not exactly the ideal outcome but it could have been worse, he could have stormed out a while ago.

Breaking from the embrace she opened the French windows and stepped outside to find Jack sitting on a lawn chair, starring up at the stars.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, stealing one of his favourite phrases.

"Thinking about the universe," he replied.

"Big," she concluded simply after a few seconds thought.

"Yeah," Jack replied, slightly thrown by the simplicity of her statement. "I was thinking more about the planets we've been to, what we've done, the good and the bad."

"And what have you concluded?"

"That I'm glad I ended up here and I don't have a snake in my head and I'm not a Goa'uld slave or dead. It's not been easy but we did something good overall," he said, sincerely.

"We did. We really did."

"So what did Jacob say?" he asked, switching from his musings about the universe to musings about his relationship.

"He has reservations but he's not flatly against it."

"That's good. At least he hasn't threatened to kill me."

Sam smiled slightly and tried to stifle a laugh, not particularly successfully.

"He threatened to kill me, didn't he?"

"I quote; 'if he ever hurts you, I'll slowly dismember him'," she replied.

"I guess I'll have to be nice to you then," Jack concluded, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, I'm hungry," she said, pulling him out of the chair and back towards the house.

Jacob watched as Sam and Jack finished preparing the meal, he could see the looks that passed between them, the concern that Jack showed when Sam cut herself preparing the salad. She had been right, he was not like Jonas, who had been charming but never had he acted like this with her. Jonas' controlling streak had been present even from the beginning of the relationship but the charm had covered it for a while.

He was still not totally convinced about this new relationship but he could see that Sam was happier now than she had been for a long time. Head injury induced delusion or not, she did deserve to love someone and be loved in return and although he could not attest to the love there was definitely some deep rooted feelings.

He had seen the feelings years ago, he had even discussed it with George over more than a few drinks once but was flatly convinced nothing would ever happen, he had quite obviously been proved wrong and so owed George fifty bucks.

"You're really happy aren't you?" Jacob said quietly as Sam showed him out.

"Yes."

"Good for you," he concluded, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'll speak to you soon," Sam promised as he left. She turned back into the house as he drove away. She curled up with Jack on the couch, her head resting on his chest.

"You glad that's over?" he asked as she sighed deeply.

"Oh yeah but you know, I'm going to have to tell my brother."

"Can't be that bad right?" Jack asked nervously.

"He doesn't like the Air Force, thinks it isn't good enough for me. Hated Jonas, thought Special Ops was to blame for the way he was. And has never approved of any of my boyfriends," she said, bringing him up to speed on her relationship with her brother.

"You want to do that one on your own?" he asked quickly.

"Where's the military bravado gone?"

"It went when I retired," Jack told her, with a mischievous smile.

"He's a good guy really, he will like you Jack, I promise. Dad will probably tell him anyway. We can as you would say, cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Gotta love those clichés."

"Anyway, you ready for bed?" she asked, smiling.

"After you," he offered graciously, flicking off the lights as he followed her upstairs.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think of my latest foray into ship fic.**

**On an aside, I had kinda hoped to get the next chapter of 'Do You Believe' posted before I go on holiday tomorrow but that's out the window now and considering I'm moving house when I get back I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to get the next chapter out. But hopefully I'll have a lot done when I can post again. So be patient and I'll try and make it worth the wait!!**


End file.
